Just Another Morning
by pancakesareking
Summary: Shounen-ai[BanGinji] Like the title says, just another morning with Ban and Ginji. Rated for kissing and language.


Title: Just Another Morning  
  
Pairing: Ban/Ginji  
  
Summary: Well, the title says it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just think Ginji is the cutest thing in the world, and him and Ban are madly in love.  
  
Sorry if they're OOC or anything, I just thought this was a cute idea.  
  
"Ban-chan, you're awesome! If it wasn't weird, I'd kiss you!" – Ginji Amano.  
  
-Just Another Morning-  
  
Morning. Ban could only tell by the sunlight playing on the brick walls of the shadowy alley. Hair tickled his nose, warm breath ghosted against his neck. Compared the the near freezing early morning chill, the breath felt like heaven. One look at the telltale empty sleeping bag beside his own confirmed it; Ginji had snuck into his sleeping bag once again.  
  
Every night spent on the street Ban would ignore Ginji's quiet whines of 'Ban-chan, I'm so cold' and 'Ban-chan, my balls are going to freeze off.' More often than not Ginji would use the latter hoping to get some empathy from Ban. Because surely Ban's balls were freezing too.  
  
"Ginji, wake up." The soft breaths became a long sigh, causing Ban to shudder. The charge he got from Ginji's soft breathing had nothing to do with the blond's special power. If only.  
  
"Ban-chan, I'm tired." Ginji's slim body wriggled against his own. He wasn't going to be fooled. Not this time.  
  
"Ginji, if you don't get up, I'll steal your clothes and sell them off for 100 yen."  
  
A yawn. "And I'll fry your ass so bad you won't be able to sit for a week, Ban-chan." The threat was spoken softly and sweetly, as if Ginji was discussing his love for Ban. In a way, he almost was. Ban looked at it as their old married couple banter, despite the fact that they were neither old nor married.  
  
"Fine. Ten more minutes."  
  
When Ginji buried his face into Ban's neck, he could feel the smile on Ginji's lips. Oh, Ginij just loved to win. Ban didn't mind losing so much, though, as Ginji's hand draped over his waist before going down to grasp his ass.  
  
"You know I'd never really hurt this ass, right?"  
  
Ban chuckled. "I know."  
  
Ginji dropped a playful kiss on Ban's neck before dropping back into a quick nap. Nine minutes into his partner's peaceful slumber, Ban began to poke Ginij on the nose.  
  
"Mm, Ban-chan, you're so warm..."  
  
"Come on, get up."  
  
Two wide, innocent brown eyes peered up at Ban. An equally innocent smile played on those pink lips. His so called innocence was completely belied by the hips that thrusted into his. "I thought that's what I was doing, Ban- chan."  
  
He rolled over directly onto Ban, straddling his legs on either side of the slim body before rolling his hips again. Ban sighed and rolled his eyes before laying a kiss on Ginji's smiling lips. It was that god-awful triumphant smile.  
  
Their almost make-out session was interrupted by the rumbling between them. Both looked down, frowns in place. Ban asked first. "Was that you, or me?"  
  
Ginji shrugged. "I dunno, but the feeling in my belly is telling me it was me!" A pout appeared, and Ban groaned at the words he knew were coming.  
  
"Ban-chan, feed me! I'll love you forever if you do!"  
  
Blue eyes rolled. "You'll love me forever anyway."  
  
"Mou, Ban-chan, mean!"  
  
"Am not. Now get up."  
  
As they got out of the sleeping bag, Ban could've sworn Ginji muttured 'mood killer.' Pfft. Mood killer, indeed. Having no food for two days was a mood killer! He went to retrieve their 'GET BACKERS' signs that were propped up on the wall, only to find them gone. Which was not good. He specifically remember propping them in that exact spot.  
  
Life had to be shit if someone resorted to stealing useless signs. Regardless, those were Ban and Ginji's useless signs! What if...what if someone was impersonating them?  
  
"Ginji...just to be sure, you didn't move the signs, did you?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
Well, if life didn't suck already... "Some dirty bastard stole our signs!"  
  
Ginji seemed nonplussed for a moment, before realization lit in his eyes. "I made those signs myself! Ban-chan, how could you let this happen?"  
  
Wait, what? "What the hell? You were the one who was all touchy feely and cold and not alert!"  
  
Sparks began to fly around Ginji's body. "That's not fair, Ban-chan!"  
  
Screw it. It was too early to fight, and he was too hungry. Plus, no one paid attention to those signs anyway, right? What with the sun not reaching all the way into the alley, it wouldn't hurt anything to just sleep a few more minutes. Or hours.  
  
"Ginji, let's go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay Ban-chan."  
  
For some reason, Ginji climbed into his own sleeping bag, burrowing down into the probably freezing cotton. After a moment, his eyes closed and he began to shiver. Ban smirked. Oh, he wanted to play that game. Well. He burrowed into his own respectable sleeping bag, the warmth still there. Ha.  
  
Giniji's voice echoed in the alley. "Ban-chan, I'm cold...warm me?"  
  
Ban didn't answer.  
  
"Ban-chan, I can see you smiling."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"I'm just gonna..." He got up silently and crawled over to Ban, who had left enough room for Ginji to climb in easily. Which he did.  
  
As Ban drifted off into actual sleep, Ginji whispered quietly in his ear, "Love you, Ban-chan."  
  
He smiled softly. He would answer Ginji some other time when he wasn't so tired. After all, Ginji would be there the next morning.  
  
Surprisingly, that thought warmed him more than the body next to his.  
  
~End~  
  
Feel like reviewing? Go ahead, throw caution to the wind! Do it! 


End file.
